


The One

by Poli (applestain)



Category: Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, tsoa
Genre: I plan on progressing from there but Patro/Achilles is going to happen, M/M, Patroclus is Jealous, Some random guy comes along to steal attention, eventually, idk how long this will be, this is basically a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/pseuds/Poli
Summary: Some guy thinks he can charm his way between Patroclus and Achilles.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Never written something for this fandom.  
> This chapter is short,sorry
> 
> ***update****  
> My laptop broke so I haven't been able to update this story yet. Sorry for the super long wait. :(

Having been sent off to collect water, Patroclus sat by the bay and watched from shore. He could see Achilles talking to a young soldier, Tisias he later learned was his name.  For some time now, Patroclus had heard stories from the demi-god. Stories of the young man that had been keeping him company while Patroclus was attending to his duties or caring for his weapons. Patroclus liked to imagine an ugly fellow, with buck teeth and a face so thin and oily, his cheekbones were accentuated by the shine. The thought made the brunet comfortable, if he was ugly - uglier than everyone else, then there was no reason to feel threatened. Or like Achilles was finding himself a new best friend. Even if, with all the stories, ugly and all, Patroclus still felt that tinge of jealousy hearing how he seemed to be spending more and more time with the male. And Achilles sounded to have enjoyed it as well.    
  
But none of that was the case. Tisias was not ugly at all, much to Patroclus’s despair. The soldier’s hair was darker than brown, it was black - almost as black as Thetis’s.  His skin was pale, so pale his knuckles and knees were often flushed pink and his lips were a fair shade of red. The soldier was handsome and Patroclus could only imagine what he would look like when he got older. 

 

His eyes were striking, a flurry of colors ranging from gold to green and even grey, depending on the lighting and time of day. They were likely to be his most distinguishing feature, especially when his hair would begin to grow out on his face. His body was already toned and firm and he was a little taller than Achilles, his height made him seem a lot older than he was - but all his youth shined in his eyes and full cheeks. When he had first seen the male, Patroclus had thought that the boy was a demi-god. Just like Achilles. But one night as a group of soldiers gathered by a campfire the young soldier had spoken of his father and it had seemed that he was of no better rank than most of the men there. Patroclus had even felt a small tinge of relief in it, before he had been exiled by his father he would have been in a higher rank than the soldier. He was a prince after all.    
  
There was no reason to feel that malicious amount of glee from the information but Patroclus couldn’t help but crane his neck whenever he saw the soldier walking over to Achilles. He almost wished that the demi-god didn’t even put the effort to tilt his head up to glance at the soldier when they spoke. It was more than he ever did for anyone else, he always seemed disinterested but something about Tisias caught his attention.    
  
Feeling his foot sinking into the muddy bank, Patroclus pulled it out with some effort and splashed some mud onto his tunic. He groaned and tried to wipe it off but only spread the dark substance and further tainted his clothing. With the water in hand, the male walked up the hill to stand beside the demi-god and tried to smile and redirect the conversation to him. To his disliking, Tisias turned to him first - seeming him as he was walking up the hill with his arm reaching out to him while the other was trying to scoop the container out of his hands, “Had a bit of an accident there, didn’t you? You okay?” Both men now turned to look at Patroclus, making his face burn in embarrassment.    
“I’m fine.” And that was something that annoyed Patroclus about Tisias, he seemed like a nice man. How can you hate someone who is genuinely good? Not to mention, how can you hate someone that seems to make Achilles happy? The last thing he wanted to do was dislike something or someone that added joy to his life. It would fill him with guilt, and it already did.    
“Patroclus, did you fall?” Before he knew it, Achilles’s hands were on him, inspecting his clothing and legs.   
Patroclus shook his head, “No, I just - it’s very muddy, I sunk in.”    
Tisias lifted a brow but didn’t say anything for a moment until he stepped forward. “I have some extra clothing, if you’d like you can have it. I’m sure even when that dries, it will be uncomfortable.” He grabbed Patroclus’s shoulder and the shorter male only glanced up at him trying his best to look grateful especially when Achilles had chimed in appreciatively.    
  
Though he was glad to have the soldier aiding him, he couldn’t help but feel as though it was said to get him out of the way. But maybe that was wishful thinking, his hope to look for something wrong, something tainted. 

But not even Achilles seemed to bat an eye at it all, in fact he seemed proud and even a little pleased. And it made Patroclus wonder if it was 

  
Patroclus took the invitation and found himself wandering off toward his tent. He had remembered seeing it a few times and was rather surprised that it was so plain and ordinary. Nothing like the man when seeing him in person. He seemed more the type to adorn his belongings with fanciful things, as he had seen several bored soldiers decorating their tents with shells and personal belongings. Tisias, on the other hand didn’t seem to have anything of his own. Or at least nothing he wanted to show off. The only things in his tent were a few clay pots, some fabric he assumed were his tunics folded into a pile and his bedding which was light and worn out. Patroclus stayed there for a while, attentive to the sounds around him while he tried to get a feel for the area. He wondered if Achilles had already been in there. If maybe the soldier had invited him in for something private, something intimate. The thought made Patroclus frown, his brows furrowed together and he could feel the sharp pain in his chest because of it. As far as he knew Achilles had done nothing wrong, that whole scenario hadn’t even happened, but here he was feeling the clear jealousy and anger over the exchange playing out in his head. Grabbing one of the ivory colored tunics from the pile, Patroclus pushed himself up out of the tent and looked down the long stretch of beach. He couldn’t see the honey gold hair anymore from where he stood, Achilles was gone. To where? Patroclus didn’t even want to think of it. He had probably walked off with Tisias. To talk more, to connect more, to become great friends and watch the taller soldier flirt. He was charming, his smile was brilliant, and he looked like the ideal human man. Maybe, that is what Achilles was attracted to? Someone that seemed as though the gods would look down on him and say ‘he ‘ought to be deified.’ Tisias had the face, the figure, and the charm that fit nicely next to Achilles. Nothing like the shy exiled boy who learned to swing a sword because he wanted to be joined at the hip with a demi-god. 


End file.
